The relationships between the nucleo-cytoplasmic system and the organelles in eukaryotic cells are being studied. Particular emphasis is on: (1) The location of genes for proteins of organelle ribosomes and the interactions among genomes in specifying these ribosomes, and (2) The structural and functional relationships between DNA-dependent RNA polymerases of the nucleus and the organelles.